Calendario
by Faby Hola
Summary: Sera un conjunto de one-shot los cuales narraran sucesos en relación a fechas importantes, espero los disfruten n.n


Los personajes son de Akira Amano

Espero les guste esta nueva idea por cada fecha especial marcada en el calendario tendra un one-shot relacionado, asi como entrelazado sin más espero lo disfruten n.n

* * *

**Solo Amigos**

Namimori, estaba a rebosar de adornos del día de San Valentín, corazones, cupidos, parejas, globos y peluches adornaban las joyerías, pastelerías, restaurantes y demás tiendas, el sol estaba su punto más alto, un día perfecto para cualquier declaración de amor o al menos eso se creería.

Una castaña miraba sin cesar por todos lados, realmente estaba nerviosa, todo lo que sentía lo iba ha entregar como cada año a su amado y proclamado esposo. Era su segundo San Valentín, siempre regalaba chocolates especiales para todos, pero el de el tenia su corazón.

La escuela estaba a rebosar, los descansos estaban llenos de parejas al igual que la azotea, algo incomodo para algunos, otros más sin prestarle importancia y otros más dolidos por las respuestas.

Haru decidió que era hora de entregar sus chocolates, solo faltaban dos por entregar el de Yamamoto y el de Tsuna, decidió entregar cada uno ha solas para tener un tiempo exclusivo con Tsuna, se dedico ir al campo de beisbol; pero no encontró a Yamamoto en el, y eso la sacaba de quicio, pareciera que se escondiera ha propósito, como si el destino estuviera en contra de sus planes, estaba por doblar la esquina cuando al fin vio al moreno, le iba ha hablar cuando noto la presencia de una chica, se detuvo y se oculto detrás del muro junto a las escaleras, no era que fuera chismosa, pero le extraño que la chica fuera Kyoko, así que decidió escuchar un poco la conversación ajena.

-Ya… Yamoto-san – dijo tartamudeando la peli naranja, como siempre Yamamoto sonreía como si fuera lo más común esa escena –Por favor acepta mi chocolate- dijo Kyoko de forma rápida mientras alzaba una caja en forma de corazón y a la vez ocultaba su cara que tenia un tono carmín por completo.

-Gracias- dijo Yamamoto con tanta tranquilidad –Es estupendo recibir unos ricos chocolates de una amiga- dijo sin pensar.

-Esto…- dudo en hablar Kyoko, trago en seco pero se decidió ha hablar –Yamamoto- llamo la atención del sonriente chico -¡tu me gustas!- declaro en voz firme, cerrando los puños y los ojos para no ver la expresión pero no se movió ni un centímetro esperaría ha escuchar su respuesta.

La dulce sonrisa del moreno se dejo escuchar por el pasillo –Kyoko- la tomo por los hombros obligándola ha que la viera a los ojos –eres sin duda una grandiosa chica, alegre, hermosa, cariñosa, tierna y guapa- decía serio Yamamoto haciendo que la ojo miel sonriera antes sus palabras –Pero lo siento mucho a mi me gusta alguien más- dijo con pesar sabiendo que esa palabras romperían el corazón de la chica.

-Lo entiendo- dijo sin más le estrujaba su corazón la ojo miel.

Haru no se quedo más lo que había escuchado era increíble y a la vez doloroso, decidió que no podía estar ahí ni salir de su escondite para apoyarla eso la haría sentir más mal, iba bajando las escaleras perdida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta piso mal uno de ellos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera ha caerse.

Haru solo sostuvo con cuidado los chocolates mientras cerraba los ojos la verdad no le importaba si se hacia daño, pero no quería que sufrieran daños los chocolates que con tanto cariño los había hecho, el golpe nunca llego al contrario sentía un cuerpo cálido abrazándola, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Yamamoto, el fue quien la sostenía por la cintura, Haru solo se sonrojo muy levemente.

-Gracias Yamamoto-san salvaste ha Haru- dijo aliviada al ver los chocolates intactos, pero después recordó lo que sucedió haciendo que se sintiera un poco incomoda.

-Me alegra que estés bien Haru- sonrió Yamamoto, dejando entrar el sol por la ventana que estaba en el corredor de las escaleras, hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos.

-Yo…- dijeron al mismo tiempo, volviendo a caer en un silencio.

Se miraron entre ambos y sonrieron, Haru pensó que Yamamoto era Yamamoto, siempre seria así, después tendría que animar a Kyoko, pero el también era su amigo y no tendría por que sentirse incomoda con el.

-Yamamoto-san, estos son para ti desu- dijo la castaña extendiendo un paquete con envoltura de papel azul metálico, Yamamoto sonrió como nunca, tal vez era la luz pensó Haru.

-Los has hecho tu misma- dijo Yamamoto mientras los miraba con ensoñación.

-Si, Haru los hiso, sabe que no te gusta el chocolate amargo así que Haru los hiso de cacao- sonrió la castaña.

-siempre tan detallista- dijo Yamamoto –Gracias- Yamamoto se estaba acercando a ella, Haru miro por la venta.

-Perdón Yamamoto-san Haru se tiene que ir- dijo de pronto la castaña, para bajar rápidamente por las escaleras, el moreno observo por la ventana, se veía Tsuna caminar solo, el solo suspiro en forma de derrota.

Haru se apresuro ha llegar con Tsuna, ahí estaba el hombre que le robaba sus suspiros.

-Tsuna-san- grito la castaña, dando alcance ha este.

-Haru… Haru hiso estos chocolates para usted- dijo convencida de sus sentimientos.

-Gracias Haru- dijo amable Tsuna con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tsuna san-lo interrumpió la castaña antes de que siguiera hablando, este seria su año –Haru quiere que acepte sus sentimientos, Tsuna le gusta ha Haru- dijo sonrojada y casi gritando para darse valor ha ella misma.

-Haya va de nuevo la mujer idiota- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Haru no es una mujer idiota- grito viendo ha a su atacante, vio ha Gokudera, Yamamoto un tanto serio con una débil sonrisa, detrás de ellos, a Riohey junto con Hana muy embelesados, y al lado de ellos Kyoko cabizbaja.

Todo su trabajo fue echado en saco roto, de verdad Haru quería que este momento solo fuera de ella; suspiro derrotada, no había nada que hacer ante la intromisión de sus amigos.

-Vamos Dame-Tsuna dale una respuesta ha Haru- dijo Reborn quien llegaba con su típica patada voladora.

-Hiiie Reborn, eso duele- se quejo el castaño, detuvo sus quejas al verla mirada decisiva de su tutor, después miro a los presentes, todos se habían callado prestando atención a Tsuna, quien enseguida se cohibió, pensando que decir. _Haru a mi también me gustas- dijo con calma haciendo que se iluminaran los ojos de la castaña y otros se sorprendieran ante la respuesta –Si Haru me gustas como amiga- termino por decir, haciendo que ha todos se cayeran al estilo anime.

-siempre serás Dame- Tsuna- dijo Reborn.

-Tsuna-san- llamo lo la atención la castaña –No me rendiré, hasta que comprendas lo que quiero transmitir- dijo convencida, no dolida, ni triste –Haru no es de las personas que buscas amistad por amor- sonrió ante si misma, el consejo no era para ella, si no por animar a Kyoko, sin darse cuenta animando tal vez ha otras personas a decirlo que sentían realmente.

Continuara…. 13 de Marzo "Día blanco"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado see no me voy por finales felices jaja si gusten una desarrollo de una pareja en especia adelante, pero no soy muy buena escribiendo Yaoi así que no lo pidan por favor disculpen.

Así también estoy muy triste la afluencia de comentarios me hace perder energías, bueno al parecer el Secreto de Primavera dejo de tener admiradores u.u eso me pone triste en fin nos leemos la próxima y gracias por leer n.n que tengas excelente día ÉXITO!


End file.
